


Test

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Discussion, Dysfunctional Family, Experimental Style, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, Fluff, Free Will, Other, Siblings, big sis Amara, creation story, light versus dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara and God finally settle the score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

"Why?"

That was the first question she asked. 

He feigned innocence.

"Why what?" 

As if he didn't know the question. As if it wasn't the same question he been asked before. As if he didn't remember their argument, the argument that had shaped the rest of his creation.

"Why would you create a world where they have to struggle? Why would you create a world where they weren't happy?"

"They're happy." He said flippantly. Already craving the numbing agent of his amber crux.

She just stared at him. Her amber eyes taking in his disheveled appearance. He looked haggard, as if the weight of his past sins and that of his creations' were literally resting on his shoulders. True these were constructs for his world. But, that still didn't explain why he would choose an appearance that looked so weak. 

His eyes watched her, even her eyes were dark. His was blue, like the sky, like the sound of beautiful music, like the color of happiness. Hers were darker, closer to brown than amber. Like the color of dirt, like the feeling of depression, like the taste of chocolate.

"The happiness was the goal."

He said finally, unnerved by her scrutiny.

"If happiness was the goal, why make it such a fleeting feeling?"

She fired back, she almost sounded personally offended. He briefly felt a sense of curiosity — but not enough to purse the subject further.

He shrugged, and turned to see the sunset. It was beautiful, at least it would be if they were random phenomena and not just pre-created. The same ones had been cycling continuously over the last 4 billion years.

He had seen this particular sunset close to a million times now.

"It was a test." He admitted finally.

She rolled her eyes, she had forgotten how obnoxiously stubborn he could be.

"A test? Why would you make happiness a test?"

"Life. Life is the test. Happiness was the reward, among other things."

He corrected her, his words alluding to the many religions. To the many faiths he had his humans conceive for him.

His words held no bite, he almost sounded tired, as if he had had this conversation with himself before.

"Why make the reward fleeting?"

"To see how far they would go for another hit. To see who or what they would turn to get that feeling again. Those that chose me were granted eternal happiness."

She shook her head, a pitying look crossed her face. It was that look, that stare that almost undid him. He had locked her away so he could escape her. Escape her judgment, escape her pride.

"You've forgotten what a test is."

"Oh, have I? What is it then?"

"It's not to see if you can manage to bend someone to your will. It's not about seeing how loyal they are to you. It's about making them learn, to grow. A test should make the person stronger in of themselves. Not more beholden to you and your ideologies. It should make them think not make them prisoner to your writing."

"Oh I suppose your world would have no tests by that logic?"

She shook her head. Giving him that smile he craved to crush into a million pieces.

"No, they would be given peace for simply existing. But I never said I would give them satisfaction. If they wished to create, to evolve, they would be given that right."

"Peace by definition is freedom from disturbance. If there is no disturbance why would they change? Why would they want for anything?"

Her smile turned sly, brining him back to when they were young. When they would hide alone in a universe of their own making, waiting until—

"I never said the peace would be equal. I never said I would remove envy. Humanity is inherently unsatisfiable. I wonder what that must says about its creator?"

He rolled his eyes ignoring the barb.

"So they would grow dissatisfied with their current state of peace, making them desire for better states?"

She nodded, he leaned closer, their auras creating tiny explosions of chaos on impact.

"Fine. Where do you come in? Will you be their God?"

She leaned away as if she'd been struck.

"Their God? After this failed catastrophe I'm contemplating if I even _want_ to create something, let alone be worshiped for it."

He bristled.

"It was hard. Did you know that? Did you know how hard it was to create them with enough of a pride that they _wanted_ to understand? To evolve? Too much and they would die off, refusing to ask each other for help. Too little and they were too impulsive and got themselves killed."

She rose an eyebrow, playing coy.

"Are you saying curiosity wasn't an inherent sin but a necessity? That the plan was for them to fall along?"

He shrugged.

"Everyone calls it falling, I like to think more of them evolving to the next stage — desire. Desire for something better. You just sped up the process."

"And for that you punished my puppet?"

"He was not your puppet." 

He said defensively, anyone else would say out of love for the angel. But they both knew better. Even locked away, he hadn't escape her influence. He had done everything conceivable to distance himself from her, and still it hadn't been enough.

"You needed me. Without me this whole endeavor would have been worthless."

"No. I didn't need you, without you I could have seen how my creation would have done under a controlled environment. Your interference contaminated the experiment."

She rolled her eyes.

"You call it contamination, I call it helping. Face it without me they never would have gone for the tree."

He thought about that. He didn't know, even then he hadn't been so sure. If there was no one prodding them would they have been enticed by the fruit?

"They were blissful. They had all they wanted. They were living your idea, and you came and were able to destroy it. What does that say for your ideology? What does that say of its sustainability? What happened after was your fault. I only did what I had to do to save them from dying."

He said by way of an apology. At least, it started out as an apology only to devolve into something else, something covered with thrones that intended to wound.

She only raised an eyebrow,

"Did they really have all they wanted? Two people, having nothing to compare their bliss to? They knew they were content, but were they blissful? You say they were happy, but you told them not to go to the tree. You told them specially not to do something with the intention of seeing them fail. How am I at fault when you were the one who put the idea of unattainability in their minds?"

"Are you actually telling me it's my fault that you seduced them into the fruit? That your world wouldn't have unattainability?"

"Yes I am. My world would have levels much like yours does, but bliss removes stigma, it will not remove envy. One person might be happy being wealthy another happier still being without a home. It's all relative. Isn't it a mark of a perfect world where the inhabitants are happy and are free to choose something that would make them happier still without the unnecessary stigma attached? So to your point, nothing would be unattainable to the ones that wanted it and sought it out."

"That's preposterous. That would would never work."

She gestured around them. To the nothingness and everything that was them. 

"Shall we test my theory?"

"Fine, but you're not locking me away."

"I wouldn't dream of it. If I locked you away who would I have to gloat to?"


End file.
